The Flight
by randomalteserz4
Summary: A Bechloe oneshot, one person is a little scared of flying and the other one comforts them, just some fluff.


The Flight

 **Disclaimer: Naturally I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca held onto Chloe as they entered the airport, they were going to New York for a week on holiday. Even though Beca was a complete badass she was completely terrified of flying, even the idea of flying made Beca shiver but she agreed to go on this flight because they both deserved a break.

By the time they made it through check in and security Beca was shaking like a leaf. Seeing this Chloe pulled Beca closer to her, "It's alright," she whispered in her ear before planting a firm kiss on her forehead. Relaxing a bit in Chloe's arms Beca took a deep breathe rationally she knew it was safe but it didn't stop her worrying. Chloe guided them to some seats and they sat down. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly, she felt like she was going to cry even though they weren't even on the plane yet. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca pulling her as close as humanly possible, "Chlo," Beca whispered,

"hmm," Chloe murmured

"I don't feel good," Beca said, her stomach was fluttering like crazy, Chloe gave a small laugh,

"Your just nervous and the fact that you drank coffee but didn't eat anything probably isn't helping matters," Beca groaned and buried her face into Chloe's neck,

"Your probably right," Chloe laughed again and Beca's words before pulling a book out of her purse and begging to read it.

When they were called to board, Beca went pale. Sweating she rose from her seating and followed Chloe to board. They found their seats quite quickly and Chloe put their carry-ons in the overhead locker before taking a seat next to Beca. Grabbing Beca's hand, Chloe turned to take in Beca's appearance, she was pale and sweating her eyes were squeezed shut and she had her headphones in. Beca laid her head down on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe could hear the music blaring in the headphones. Normally Chloe would scold Beca and tell her that she would damage her hearing but today Chloe knew Beca needed it so she just wrapped her arm around her and planted three firm kisses on her head and one on the lips. Beca opened her eyes and gave Chloe a weak smile before closing them again.

It took half an hour for the plane to finally take off. The plane started to make its way down the runway and that's when Beca started crying, she had taken her headphones off and she could hear all the noises that the plane was making. She clung onto Chloe's shirt sobbing as quietly as she could into it. Chloe held her whispering soft nothings into her ear. Beca pushed herself as close to Chloe as she could, trying her hardest to relax into her embrace. It was moments like this Beca realised how much she loved Chloe. How she loved and cared for Beca even in her most venerable times. When the plane finally settled in the air Beca loosened her grip on Chloe's shirt. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked, Beca looked up at Chloe and nodded,

"I love you," Beca whispered,

"I love you too," Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes to make sure that she was really okay. Beca lowered her head back down on Chloe's shoulder then she shut her eyes and began to fall asleep. Chloe smiled down at Beca before reading her book again hoping that Beca wouldn't wake up before the plane landed.

Beca woke up to the captain's voice telling them they were going to land in about five minutes. Beca lifted her head and rested back into the seat. When Chloe saw that Beca was awake she put her book away and took Beca's hand into her own, the two remained like that until the plane landed. Chloe got their things down from and above them and the two of them made their way off the plane. Hand in hand they went to baggage claim and got their things, Chloe turned and smiled at Beca, "You did it!" she exclaimed and Beca gave a small laugh and a shaky nod,

"I did to it," Chloe smiled at Beca again before giving her a soft kiss on the mouth,

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
